


The Temptation

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (for the tw sake; in case someone is sensitive to religious references), Edging, F/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Desire truly is a game of a cat and a mouse... You had certain plans for tonight and they required Rocinante swallowing the delicious bait. Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 25





	The Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "I’d fuck you from behind, but then I wouldn’t get to see those pretty eyes."
> 
> Also: you really need to excuse me all those religious references, I had soundtrack from 'The Last Temptation of Christ' on my headphones and it shows lmao

“You have some inappropriate thoughts up there,” you joked and almost collapsed into giggles as your lover jolted and nearly dropped his cigarette. A good proof that your blatant teasing hit the weak spot. Rocinante’s eyes indeed were all over you since you had met for the dinner. You appreciated that. You wore your favorite dress for a good reason - you didn’t want to spend this night alone and you were ready to use all means possible to drag Rocinante to bed. The fact you didn’t need more than a tad revealing clothes was both a relief and a nice ego boost.

Blood was boiling in him. And you hadn’t started your game yet.

“Don’t blame more for my thoughts if you’re looking like that,” he rasped out. His breath was heavy and his Adam’s apple - bobbing with visible difficulty. Lit cigarette was dancing in his long fingers with precision and surprising agility. Aware of his clumsiness, Rocinante was keeping it away from his coat and hair. Even the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing scars and fair, almost invisible hair covering his thick forearms. As he was devouring you with his eyes, you didn’t feel any shame in hitting him back, in ogling his muscles flexing underneath the skin you knew that was more warm and soft than it seemed. You were exchanging longing looks across the room, him sitting on the bed and you on the chair, with your legs provocatively crossed. Your dress went high and exposed not only your knees but a good view on your thighs as well. You weren’t wearing stockings. Nor, in fact, anything underneath.

And you knew he knew it.

“Don’t pass the blame for your sins on me.” You winked at him and slowly spread your legs. The rustle of the dress almost drowned out his nervous, lustful gulp as you gave him a good view on what awaited him between your thighs. A view good but way too short - soon you closed the gates to heaven and crossed your legs back. A shoe you loosened on your foot wobbled in the rhythm of your breaths; Roci’s eyes followed the curve of your heel and ankle towards your calf and up, to the hem of the dress. He drew on his cigarette and exhaled through the nose; smoke danced in his eyes along with desire. Glad with the power you had over him, you hid your cheeky smile behind the glass. The drink he had treated you with was heavy and tangy, but you didn’t mind. The heavy look you had on yourself was the true wine you were enjoying.

“Wasn’t it the woman who was the first tempter?” Rocinante’s voice was full of lust; low, throaty and tad shaky. 

“Wasn’t it the man who succumbed though?” You moved towards him. He was so tall you were almost on the same level, even though he was still sitting. You ended the drink and passed him the empty glass. Not losing the sight of your face even for a second, Rocinante kissed the mark your lipstick left on its edge. “There’s no temptation, if there’s no sinner ready to fall for it.”

“The man would never sin, if there was no invitation.”

“Does one who offers commits sin? The one who accepted it made it happen.”

You let his hands rest on your hips and sneak underneath the cloth; a slight shiver ran down your spine as they found the curve of your ass and kneaded it. His fingers were strong and full of little, thin scars - and you loved the way they grazed against your sensitive skin. Humming, Rocinante pulled you closer; his chin was now resting on your bosom, his eyes were gazing on your features from below, giving him the look of an innocent and lost boy. You brushed his fluffy hair away and almost drowned in the intensity of his love and desire. 

You have never felt how close angels and demons were before you looked at him.

“How long are we going to exchange shitty references to old religions?” The irritation and aggression in his voice made your legs wobbly. Involuntary, you bucked hips forward and leaned against him so close you could feel the vibration of his words in his chest. “Do I need to literally drag you to bed to make you mine?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

The brunt of your kiss surprised him; once your lips met he let you push him down and settle on top of him. The bitter taste of smoke mixed with the remains of wine; the sudden movement made your teeth clash, but neither of you even dared to hiss, too bothered with desire pushing all rational thoughts out of your minds. You easily straddled him; his hands on your ass held you like iron claws but they weren’t fighting against you, just helping you keep the balance and pressing your unclothed heat closer to his body. Rocinante moaned into the kiss as your slit brushed against his belly: his shirt rolled up and exposed bare, scarred skin.

Impatient and hungry, you peeled the barrier of his clothes out of your way. There were bandages underneath, new scars were soon to follow the ones you had already learnt by heart. You abandoned his lips to get a taste of them, first needles of the fresh scruff tickled you as you moved along the line of his jaw and neck. Vibrations of his growl made your body tremble; his nails sunk into your flesh as he grabbed you with power and lust, as he easily switched position and pinned you underneath him. 

“Goddammit tease,” he murmured against your throat, skimming and nibbling and tasting. 

Your dress was already pulled up your waist when he reached between your legs. Low chuckle melted into the kiss as he discovered how wet and ready you were for him; one big and warm hand, together with an arm wrapped around you, held you in place with fingers tangled in your hair, the other spread your lower lips, the palm brushing against your clit. You arched and welcomed him with throaty sounds of pleasure - and he didn’t let you wait. His two fingers were enough to spread you well, as if he already put his cock into you; your juices sloshed around them, your walls clenched and your hips bucked forward. With a few quick and powerful pumps he brought you towards the edge of pleasure - but didn’t push you over it. Stealing your moans and whispers with a kiss, he withdrew and gently caressed your slit, spreading your arousal all over your cunt and his own hand.

“Easy there.” He playfully bit your bottom lip and, straddling you, held you in place with thighs; he threw away an already opened shirt and unbuckled his pants. You hummed at the sight of his enormous cock, heavy and glistening with precum, throbbing with impatience almost as hungry as yours.

“I love the way you look at me.” Rocinante spread himself back on top of you, almost pushing the air out of your lungs. Your lips tangled anew in a lustful kiss; you tried to reach and stroke his dick, but a quick and strong hold pinned your hands above your head. He hummed and licked lips and the sight of your breasts pressing on the crumpled dress; in this position, with your back arched, they took a shape that spilled electric goosebumps down his spine. Rocinante kneaded one through the fabric; the pressure of the bra, dress and his hand against your sensitive nipple was like a whip. You barely held a mewl in your throat, your thighs desperately clenched together, pressed against his hips already placed between your legs. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” he murmured and moved his lips towards the sensitive spot on the side of your neck, to nibble and to tease. You broke your hands out of his hold and pulled him close, by the scruff of the neck and the hair behind the head; pulled so close your foreheads touched and your gazes drowned in each other. Lust, love, warmth, everything - you were both full of them and you both couldn’t wait to let them push the last rational thoughts out of your minds. Rocinante’s hips shot forward, but he didn’t take you; his pubes brushed against your clit and almost brought you to heaven. You were so needy and so close - and he kept holding you by the line, never daring to help you cross it though.

“You know-” He was looking for the best position, impatiently wiggling on top of you and driving you crazy, both with casual clumsiness and erotic pressure. “-I’d fuck you from behind. But then I wouldn’t get to see those pretty eyes.”

Your attempt to answer disappeared in yet another kiss. Rocinante pressed you down and slid into you, not without the struggle. Your nails grazed his back as you were fighting with discomfort, slowly adjusting to his size. He was patient, stealing nibble after nibble from your skin, soothing the strain with loving caress. 

“Mi-” You tried to get his attention as soon as he let go of your lips and focused on sucking on your neck, first thrusts held your voice down. “Mirror!”

“What?” He came unstuck from your skin but didn’t stop his hips. “Mirror?”

“Fuck me in front of a mirror!”

“Where will I find a mirror right now, are you-”

As if mentally connected, you both turned towards the full-length mirror stuffed in the corner of the bedroom - alone, forgotten and tad dusty. With a groan, Rocinante pulled out of you and hurried to get it closer. His legs betrayed him by the way, loud thud followed by curses broke the erotic mood and you couldn’t help but laugh at his clumsy attempts to get up with grace. As you didn’t want to lose more time, you didn’t tease him as you would love to - instead you got rid of remaining clothes and sat on your heels in anticipation, watching your tad messy reflection, pushed closer and closer to you by your lover.

“This will do, right?” He ruffled his hair, once again roguish charm of innocent boy overpowered the erotic gleam in him. Opening your arms for him was your answer - and he didn’t lose time either, almost jumping over you. You tossed around on the bed, in a pretended fight for domination you both knew you were going to lose. With a strong hold on your neck, he pushed you on your fours, face towards the mirror. Your own eyes looked at you with passion and desire; your face, your hair, your everything was nothing but a horny mess: heated, sweaty, tousled and stained in lipstick, your and his. 

The grasp on your nape didn’t ease even for a second when he was filling you yet again, his enormous size stretching you open almost to your limit. 

“Look at me,” he demanded with a voice that didn’t accept a resistance; your eyes met in the reflection and you almost stopped breathing, seeing the focused frown on his serious yet as messy as yours face. Lipstick smeared on his cheek resembled spilled blood and with the way he was biting his bottom lip while impaling you, he looked more like a demon than your lover. The hiss of pain and pleasure turned into a yearning moan in your mouth, you pressed against him, teased the tip of his cock buried within you against the spot you loved.

Rocinante flashed you with a smirk before snapping his hips towards you.

It was wild and loving, rough and passionate, kinky and intimate. Each thrust, each grasp, each slap of your bodies were both mundane and celestial. You felt you were doing something somehow inappropriate, yet you knew you needed it like water. His strong fingers were sinking into your hips, his eyes were locked on your face through the dusty glass, his words were praising and cursing you likewise. You held on the sheets for your dear life, barely having enough strength to not lower your head, to not break the gaze you shared as strongly as your bodies.

You pleaded. You pleaded. And you pleaded.

“Be a patient girl, (Name).” The hold on the nape of your neck didn’t weaken even for a second, the pace of thrusts didn’t slow down nor speed along. It wasn’t edging, not anymore. He was cruel with his thrust and he knew it. He held you away from the blessed line by less than a mere inch and didn’t let you take a breath. You were tense all over, body and mind alike, completely on his mercy, submissive towards his whims.

“Roci-” You cried out, your throat feeling sore and hot underneath the sound of your pleasure. “Roci, please!”

“What does my girl want?”

“Please! I want to come! I want-”

He didn’t let you end, just pushed your head down the mattress and pulled your hips up, to meet his throbbing cock halfway. The sheets muffled your scream as the last thrust finally gave you the orgasm you were so craving for. Chasing his own release, Rocinante didn’t let you catch breath but leaned with his whole weight over your back. Which he soon stained with hot ropes of his cum, coming with your name lingering among his moans.

The silence felt alien but neither of you had power to speak. You collapsed on the bed and snuggled to each other, not minding the mess and your own fluids, just too tired to mind. Rocinante left a few kisses along the side of your face to finally rest on your temple and release a content sigh. The mirror was smiling at you with your own eyes.

“Oh damn, I love you, (Name),” he eventually hummed and pulled you even closer. “But you turn me into a demon.”

“Once again, it’s my fault?” You made a push to joke, even if your mind was already drifting towards sleep, relaxation and even more sleep.

“I wasn’t the one parading all day long without panties.”

“And I wasn’t the one who took the bait.”

“One thing I must admit,” he said once your laughter calmed down. He put a cigarette into his lips, but didn’t lit it - just gnawed at its end. “This is definitely a better bait than some crappy old apple.”


End file.
